


Baking Cookies

by OoTomBoyoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoTomBoyoo/pseuds/OoTomBoyoo
Summary: Ron was gets picked on by his older brothers, so Molly spend one on one time with him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Baking Cookies

Molly was in the kitchen pulling things out looking through the pantry to plan out what to do for dinner. She heard the front door slam and the crying of one of her children running up the stairs. She sighed rubbing her hands on her apron and walked up the stairs to figure out which of her children needed her. Climbing all the way to top of the stairs she could hear the crying coming for her youngest son’s room and tapped on the door before entering the room. 

“Sweetheart. What’s the matter?” Molly asked as she sat down next to Ron on his bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into her embrace.  
Ron cried a little longer enjoying the warmth of his mothers arm. It wasn’t often he aloud her to embrace him. As an 8 year old boy with 5 old brothers it wasn’t cool to get hugs from mom. Finally catching his breathe he finally looked up at his mom and explained.

“Fred and George were picking on me again. They would let me take a turn fly on the broom and call me names.” Ron eyes begin to water again reminiscing what his older brother did to him. 

Molly sighed and hugged Ron into her side. It was hard being a mother let alone a mother to so many. She racked her brain on ideas on how to cheer her son up when a thought crossed her mind.

“Well since your brother are acting like butt heads why don’t you help me out with a special project?” Molly asked her son standing up from his bed. Ron looked up at her in question and Molly just waved him on to follow her. 

They walked down the stairs and Ron followed his mom into the kitchen wiping his tear stained face on the back of his sleeve. With a flick of her wand ingredients started flying through the air. Batter was being mixed in a bowel and a cookie sheet was set out on the table and the bowel of mixed batter set itself down next to it. 

“Lets make some cookies.” Molly walked over to the sink and started washing her hand calling Ron over to her. He walked over to the sink and washed his hands also. After drying his hand he sat down with his mom rolling the dough into different shapes and sone Ron forgot all about the fight he had with his brothers and was enjoy his time with his mom. 

After dinner Molly took the cookies out and hand one to each of the family except George and Fred.

“Where is our cookie mom?” They asked together glaring at their brother Ron who was happily munching away on a broom shaped cookie. 

“Well, if you had played nicely with your brother earlier today maybe you would have gotten a treat also.” Molly responded. The twins glared at Ron and stormed off to their rooms not happy with their punishment. 

As everyone was settling into bed and Molly was getting the rest of the dishes washed up ron gave his mom a hug on her side saying, “Thank you mom. I really like making cookies with you. Can we do it again another day?”

Molly gushed at how sweet her Ron was being and brought him up into a big hug whispering, 

“Of course. I love you sweet heart.”

“I love you mom.”


End file.
